discountcinderellafandomcom-20200213-history
Concerning Luaith
Please note that I've switched between lowercase and capital L's in this article. The intention is to note that a word has been used as a proper noun (my name) in at least one point in time. The word should be always lowercase otherwise. Luaith is the official last name used by Cinderella in most cases. Sometimes it's instead her middle name, such as in the case of Cinderella Luaith Charming. Even more rarely the last name is Hypothetical. Usually in the form of Cindy G. Hypothetical. Luaith comes from lúaith, which is discussed more below in this article. __TOC__ Meaning To me the word luaith means ashes. I'd rather not be broken from thinking that. It seems to be a little more nuanced then merely ashes, in reality. I've been asked a few times why Luaith. Honestly I assume anyone asking this hasn't thought much about the name Cinderella. ;) Pronunciation I'm under the impression it's pronounced Lou-Ah. As in the name Lou (rhymes with too) follow with Ah (rhymes with Saw). This may not be correct, but it's how Cinderella pronounces it and it's unlikely to change in the foreseeable future. Luaith vs Luaithe Overly observant fans (darn you all, start using your powers for good, not for evil!) will probably have noticed an inconsistent use of Luaith vs Luaithe. These same fans probably notice half the time I accidentally capitalize the C in Minecraft. If you look at the my Minecraft player name it's CinderellaLuaith. Luaith is what I consider to be "most" correct. (your levels of correctness may vary) They are however both correct and I have a bad habbit of using them interchangeably. I don't speak much Gaelic. I've tried to learn but I have a hard time with languages. This is my understanding of the difference between both spellings though: Luaith is Irish. : http://www.irishionary.com/dictionary/7288/luaith/ Luaithe is... probably Scottish. : http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/luaithe Though I have found plenty of sources of Gaelic Irish that use Luaithe as well, such as the phrase Is ó na luaithe a éirím, which uses luaithe and is supposedly Irish. It seems to be very important to note if the word is used as a a noun or an adjective. I've found several sources of information that say luath refers to being fast, swift, nibble, and so on. But that's only when used an adjective. Also please note that luath does not have an "I" in it. It seems to be that luaithe is a form of luath in Scottish Gaelic. In either case, the name Luaith is from the Irish lúaith. And that has always been the intent. In fact I may even go back to some of my Internet accounts and put the accent mark in the name for completion. I don't of course know the language and I have to base a lot of my knowledge off of reasonable looking websites. Maybe an expert on the subject can stop in and correct me some day. Until then though... Much love, DiscountCinderella (talk) 05:05, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Root